1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to remote keyless entry, and more specifically, to selecting a maximum operating distance from which the remote keyless entry device may be actuated a vehicle entry function.
2. Description of the Related Art
Remote vehicle entry transmitters are used for performing a wireless operation on a vehicle such as locking and unlocking a door, unlatching a trunk latch, or activating or deactivating an alarm system equipped on the vehicle. These remote entry devices are commonly referred to a remote keyless entry (RKE) fob. The RKE fob is typically a small rectangular or oval plastic housing with a plurality of depressible buttons for activating each one of the wireless operations. The RKE fob is carried with the operator of a vehicle and can wirelessly perform these functions when within a predetermined reception range of the vehicle.
Typically, when the operator of the vehicle is leaving the vicinity of the vehicle, the operator depresses one of the buttons relating to a vehicle entry function, such as the lock door function, for safely securing the vehicle while left unattended. After successfully completing the vehicle lock function via the wireless transmission, the operator then places the fob into a clothing pocket or other personal storage accessory (e.g., purse). Once stored in the clothing pocket or in the personal storage accessory, a button may be accidentally depressed while within the predetermined reception range of the vehicle thereby actuating one of the vehicle entry functions. This may be unwanted by the operator if the button depressed is either the door unlock, panic alarm, or the trunk unlatch. Since different vehicles have different vehicle RKE systems, the RKE reception range for a respective remote entry may vary.
While some operators of vehicles may find it personally suitable to have a large reception range for RKE actuation, others may find it suitable to have a small reception range to deter actions such as accidental RKE function actuation when within an RKE operating range of the vehicle. Alternatively, some vehicle operators may desire to have a first RKE function (e.g., door lock) with a large reception range, while a second RKE function (e.g., door unlock) with a small reception range. What would be desirable is for an operator to selectively choose the reception range for a RKE system or various functions of the RKE systems.